Soundless Voice
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Ciel , souffrant de ses sentiments , décide un soir d'hiver de sortir dans son jardin , il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son majordome le suive . Song-fic sur un fond de neige et de légère tristesse .


**DISCLAIMER : **... Nan , je veux pas le dire que rien est à moi , que tout est à la magnifiquement sublime Yana Toboso-sama , que la chanson est de Len Kagamine (de Vocaloid) et qu'elle a été reprise par Valshe dont la voix est magnifique et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette Fic ... Nan , je veux pas dire tout ça ! Surtout que l'idée est juste de moi ! ... Aaah *soupir* j'aimerai tellement que tout m'appartienne , ou juste Ciel-sama ...

**RATING : **c'est pas bien méchant à part le Yaoi légèrement (ou presque) présent ... Je dirais donc un petit K+ ^^

**GENRE : **bon , cette fois ci je me re-essaie à une song fic qui , cette fois ci , me tenait particulièrement à coeur . (pas que ma précédente ne me tenait pas à coeur , juste que celle là je l'aie plus travaillé ^^")

**Note : **bon , après avoir écouté bon nombre de fois le reprise de Soundless Voice de Len Kagamine , par Valshe , je me suis lancée à écrire une song Fic (espérons que celle la vous plaise plus que mon autre , "Fondu au noir" ...) . Je vous conseil vivement d'écouter la chanson en même temps que vous lisez , ça rend vraiment mieux je trouve :) Et je dois vous dire que les paroles de cette chanson m'ont particulièrement émue , mais pour la retranscrire en song Fic entre Ciel et Sebastian j'ai du malheureusement faire quelques légères modifications en ce qui concerne l'utilisation du féminin et d'autres phrases , je m'en excuse d'avance ... ^^"

P.S : je vous laisse le plaisir de deviner qui parle à chaque paragraphes , c'est assez facile si vous voulez mon avis ;p

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Soundless Voice~<strong>_

Je sors tranquillement de ma chambre , pieds nus , traversant mon manoir sans trop savoir pourquoi . Mon coeur est plongé dans le doute , je t'aime mais n'ose te l'avouer ... Ton regard incandescent semble lire en moi avec une facilité déconcertante , j'ai peur que tu apprennes mes sentiments , toi , les trouvant si inutile , et me rejètes . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma poitrine se sert et mon ventre se tord , me faisant souffrir le martyre . Je décide finalement de me diriger vers le jardin enneigé en cette calme nuit d'hiver , errant comme une âme en peine . Une fois dehors le froid mord brutalement ma peau nue , mais je ne frissonne pas , car je sens ce feu brulant de passion pour toi réchauffer mon corps . Je regarde le ciel noir de mes yeux mornes et lève une main tremblante pour essayer de toucher les étoiles , souvenir d'un Paradis que je ne pourrais jamais plus atteindre ...

_Dans la nuit , partout règne un silence de mort_  
><em> La neige s'entasse<em>  
><em> Sur la main que j'ai levé en hauteur<em>  
><em> Les flocons tombent et disparaissent en un instant<em>  
><em> Quelle vie éphémère<em>

Je songe brusquement que tu te trouves à mes côtés , non loin de moi . Tu as du me suivre , sentir que je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur . Je ne sais depuis combien de temps tu m'observes mais je peux sentir ton sourire ténébreux étirer tes lèvres douces et ton regard pourpre tel une flamme lécher avidement mon dos . Tu dois te moquer de moi à l'heure qu'il est , tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis sorti avec ce froid fouettant ma peau simplement recouverte de mon habit de nuit . Je n'ose m'imaginer si tu as deviné mes sentiments interdits pour toi , vas-tu me rejeter ? Je me retourne finalement face à toi pour rencontrer ces deux rubis qui te servent de pupilles ...

_ Les flocons de neige comme une lumière continue de tomber sans un bruit_  
><em> Tu les rassembles et souris<em>  
><em> "A quoi ressemble ma voix maintenant ?"<em>  
><em> Même si j'y réponds , tu ne pourras plus jamais rien entendre <em>

Jeune maître , vous ne cesserez donc jamais de me fasciner . Votre frêle corps d'enfant entrant péniblement dans l'adolescence semble combattre le froid avec cette rage qui vous caractérise si bien . Votre âme semble elle même en plein combat en votre intérieur , qui se passe t-il donc dans votre coeur pour que vous affichiez une pareil souffrance ? Vous voir ainsi me fait mal , et je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Allons , jeune maître , n'étions-nous pas voués à ne former plus qu'une seule âme à la toute fin ? Ne m'aviez-vous pas promis votre salut une fois votre vengeance accomplie ? Allons , jeune maître , vous pouvez tout me dire , je ferais de mon mieux pour vous écouter et vous comprendre car je ne veux pas vous laisser ainsi , je ne veux pas que vous partiez ._..  
><em>

_Dites moi si vous avez de la peine , dites moi si vous êtes seul_  
><em> Je vous trouverais n'importe où<em>  
><em> S'il vous plait ne me laissez pas , s'il vous plait , je vous en supplie<em>  
><em> N'étions-nous pas une seule âme ? <em>

Je m'approche progressivement de vous , craignant votre fuite . La neige ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter , et vous vous fondez entièrement dans ce manteau blanc simplement couvert de votre chemise immaculée . Je me tiens à seulement quelques centimètres de vous et prends délicatement votre douce main dans la mienne , de peur que vous ne partiez pour toujours . Je ne veux pas vous lâcher . Peut être est ce stupide de ma part , cela ne fait que quelques heures que nous nous sommes quittés pour la nuit , et pourtant j'aimerai tellement entendre votre voix . Que vous me parliez avec cette air narquois qui vous sied si bien , que vous m'appeliez simplement par le nom que vous m'avez donné comme vous avez l'habitude de faire . Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi , songeur d'une chose qui vous attriste ...

_Comme la neige s'entasse , vous avez progressivement disparut_  
><em> Je ne peux rien faire mais je vous tiens étroitement<em>  
><em> Si possible , juste une fois de plus , laissez moi entendre votre voix<em>  
><em> Prononcez mon nom ... <em>

Vous ne semblez pas comprendre ma demande muette , je vois dans vos yeux de l'hésitation et de l'inquiétude . De quoi avez-vous peur , jeune maître ? Votre regard ne reflète habituellement aucuns sentiments de ce genre , alors pourquoi maintenant ? Que ce passe t-il dans votre coeur meurtrit pour que vous affichiez pareil tristesse ? Je ne veux vous voir ainsi , j'aimerai tellement que vous affichiez ce sourire enfantin comme vous l'aviez fait au Cirque . Mais que cette fois ci ne soit que pour moi , et moi seul . Que ce sourire reste notre secret à tous les deux , pour l'éternité . Vous restez malgré tout silencieux , songeur . La neige continue de tomber , flocons après flocons , vous passez d'elle à moi , sans mots dire . Qu'allez-vous faire , jeune maître ? J'aimerai tellement que vous me donniez un ordre , de sorte que je puisse vous répondre pour que nos voix fassent échos , juste encore une fois ... Une dernière fois ...

_Vos yeux vides sont flous , j'y vois une larme_  
><em> Dans le monde gris , tout est immobile mais la neige<em>  
><em> Entrain de refroidir , votre voix est partie<em>  
><em> Nous ne pourront même plus les mélanger pour n'en faire qu'une<em>  
><em> Ecoutez moi , souriez moi encore<em>  
><em> Quand bien même aucune larme n'a coulé , je ne peux vous sauver... <em>

Je te regarde , tu sembles me dévorer des tes pupilles brulantes . Je n'ose affronter tes yeux et préfère observer la neige . Je songe à ta réaction si tu apprenais mes sentiments ... Peut-être me rejetteras-tu , peut-être me trouveras-tu inutile , tout comme ce sentiment ... Ou alors resteras-tu le même , continuant d'accomplir tes taches de majordome , de majordome des enfers , exécutant mes ordres avec ferveur , ignorant mes sentiments . Je ne sais ce que je veux , mais rien de tout cela ne me convient ... Je ne vieux rien d'autre que ton amour , mais je n'ose le prononcer de peur de te perdre ... Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que le moment où tu prendras mon âme , pour ne plus souffrir . Et pourtant ... Je ne souhaite pas te quitter ...

_Si possible , emporte ma voix et donne la à celui qui m'est cher_  
><em> Si je dois rester dans ce monde sans toi<em>  
><em> Laisse moi mourir comme je suis<em>  
><em> Avec toi<em>

Je veux prendre ma respiration pour trouver le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments , mais le froid me prend à la gorge et bloque mes mots au bord de mes lèvres . Tu me fixe de tes yeux sanguins , ton sourire ne disparait pas de tes lèvres fines qui me semblent si agréable à embrasser . Je ne veux qu'une chose , te le dire , te l'avouer , c'est tout ... Mais peut-être que ma déclaration sera la fin , la fin de notre pacte . Si j'ose te le dire , resteras-tu malgré tout à mes côtés ? Je ne peux pas entendre ta réponse car je n'ose formuler ma phrase , de peur que tu ne partes pour toujours . Vais-je faire taire mes sentiments pour continuer à vivre ainsi , dans le mensonge , jusqu'à la fin de notre contrat ? Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite mais ...

_Je t'aime , incapable de te le dire _  
><em> Notre monde est entrain d'attendre sa fin<em>  
><em> Peut importe à quel point je peux crier , ni ta voix ou toi-même ne reviendras<em>

Tu me regardes cette fois ci d'un air incrédule car des larmes coulent de mes yeux vides . Mon coeur me fait souffrir , des papillons battent de leurs ailes puissantes dans mon ventre . J'ai mal mais ne peux te dire pourquoi , car tu ne comprendrais pas , tu ne comprendrais jamais . J'ose finalement ouvrir la bouche , mon souffle comme mes mots , bloqués dans ma gorge , sont relâchés en un faire murmure : "_Je t'aime ..._" ... Tes yeux s'agrandissent , tu lâches finalement ma main et baisses légèrement la tête vers le sol . Tu dois bien rire de moi maintenant , tu dois penser qu'en fin de compte je ne suis pas si différent de tous ces autres humains ... Je retiens difficilement d'autres larmes de couler . Me trouves-tu pitoyable ?.. Mon coeur semble être transpercé , je veux hurler ma peine , libérer ma douleur ... _  
><em>

_ Aaaaaah_

Je n'ose plus relever les yeux vers toi , la honte et la souffrance m'assaillent de leurs pics pointus et insupportables . Comment vas-tu réagir ? Je ne veux l'imaginer car je m'attends au pire ... Que tu partes pour toujours ... Je ne vois plus que la neige tomber en masse devant mes pieds nus et gelés , je crois frémir de froid mais ce sont juste les larmes que je retiens avec difficulté qui me font trembler . Je me sens misérable , je n'ose te regarder en face , lever la tête vers ton visage . J'aimerais tellement disparaitre avec ces flocons froids et blancs , combler la pureté que j'ai perdu depuis trop longtemps . Es-tu parti ?.. Je n'en sais rien et ne veux pas le savoir , car je ne peux regarder rien d'autre que le sol recouvert de cet épais manteau blanc . Je veux disparaitre ...

_Chutes de neiges , je vous en supplie , s'il vous plait , n'arrêtez pas de tomber_  
><em> Et emportez moi avec lui<em>  
><em> Laissez tout mourir avec ma misérable voix<em>

Finalement le froid finit par m'emporter ... Je tombe lourdement vers le sol alors que la neige emplie mon champ de vision , je ne sens plus que le froid . Ah ... Je n'aurais pas du sortir si peu vêtu par cette froide nuit d'hiver ... Je n'aurais pas du sortir , et t'avouer mes sentiments ... Je n'aurais rien du faire , à part rester au chaud dans mon lit , même si mon coeur me faisait trop souffrir ... J'aurais du normalement tomber et atterrir faiblement sur le sol glacé ... Alors pourquoi je ne ressent pas ce froid mordant ma peau nue ?.. J'ose finalement ouvrir les yeux et regarder ce qui me retient , me porte , et je t'aperçois , le sourire toujours éternellement aux lèvres . Ton regard est malgré tout doux et chaleureux , pourquoi ?.. Mes yeux vides rendent ma vision trouble , je vois de moins en moins ton sublime visage , inquiet pour moi ... Et pourtant , j'entends distinctement les mots que tu murmures près de mon oreille . Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir les entendre , venant de ta part . Et pourtant ... Je t'entends clairement prononcer ces mots doux et réconfortants ...

-"_Jeune maître ... Je ne veux vous voir ainsi ... Give me a smile ..._"

Mais déjà la neige et le froid eurent raison de moi et mon esprit , me faisant peu à peu plonger dans un sommeil profond ... La dernière chose que je réussi finalement à apercevoir est ton visage doux et serein , ton sourire franc et chaleureux ... Je ferme enfin les yeux , et sombre totalement ...

_Tout est blanc..._

* * *

><p>Et voila c'est finit ... J'ai finalement osé poster une autre song-fic XD Bon , je ne sais pas trop comment la qualifier ... Romance ? Sans doute , et en plus dans un sens c'est triste XD En tout cas , j'espère que vous avez appréciez , parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire *se lance légèrement des fleurs avant de recevoir un bloc de béton sur la tête* , même si je pense sérieusement que je ne suis pas très bonne pour écrire une song-fic ^^" Mais je me suis appliquée pour celle ci ! Bien sur , je l'ai écrite pendant une petite heure , tout en écoutant Soundless Voice reprise par Valshe , même au bout d'une heure j'en avais pas marre d'écouter la même chanson en boucle, mais ça c'est ma vie donc osef XD Bon bah , laissez des commentaires sur vos impressions , j'accepte agréablement les remarques négatives de manière a ce que je m'améliore =) <em><br>_

Au fait , cette année je compte aller à la Japan Expo le vendredi 1er juillet , cosplayée en Ciel , en fait c'était pour savoir qui comptait y aller ! Et si possible ... Qui compte se cosplayer en Sebastian , mais qui n'a pas de Ciel ? ! Parce que moi je n'ai pas de Sebastian donc XD *SBAM* (et voila , encore une phrase débile que j'ai sortit aujourd'hui -.-") Nan mais vraiment , je rigole pas , j'ai pas de personne cosplayé en Sebastian pour m'accompagner donc c'était juste pas curiosité si je demandais ça , mais si VRAIMENT quelqu'un accepte de faire un pairing de Sebastian et Ciel avec moi ce serait avec un immense plaisir =) *RE-SBAM* (je rigole pas en plus , c'est affligeant XD)

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
